User blog:Houdini25/Removed Content Bioshock 2
I found these Radio messages and Audio diaries on the 2k forums that someone extracted. This is not canonical but may be interesting to those wanting more depth on different portions of the game. In no way does these messages show my views or ideals including direct and implied philosophical terms. Bio2_DX_03-EDU_SPC_Stream(25) Eleanor : This is for you father. Consider it a down payment on my first sunrise. Bio2_DX_05-RED_SPC(11) Eleanor : "Here father, I hope this is useful. Whatever you see down here, remember, I want no part of this lunacy." Eleanor : "Father! You need a transfusion of my blood, like when I was small. Without it, you only have a few hours to live, hurry!" Bio2_DX_05-ABY_SPC(28) Sofia Lamb : "The tyrant looks upon the world saying "all of this, it is mine" and by force or guile he makes it so. To the tyrant, the whole of creation is held in the relative; sun and moon revolve for him alone. For the tyrant even justice is whimsy, he alone is fit to weight, to measure and to cut." Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(45) Sofia Lamb : "I see...Did you leave Gilbert alive to prolong his agony? Or out of simple contempt for me? Regardless, he was a blind old watchdog long past his prime. Just as you are Delta, the only difference between you is the length of your chain. Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(62) Sinclair : "Lamb spends her entire life studying the bumps and gullies of the human brain and her vision of virtue would stop us from thinking altogether, starting with her own flesh and blood? Well sir, if that's utopia you can find me in the jungle, fashion myself a wigwam. Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(65) Sinclair : "Fontaine was one savvy old crook. He built this HQ on the edge of an ocean trench so deep it might as well be bottomless. And why? Because the slugs that carry ADAM crawl right up out of it. Heaven knows what lies below but the proximity surely helped him corner the supply." Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(67) Sinclair : "I'm afraid old Gilbert's right about the first Big Daddies coming from human lab rats, kid. When your DNA just couldn't take another tug, they blanked out your brains and stitched you into that suit. Kinda curious how you're the only one that hasn't gone squirrely after all this time." Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(76) Eleanor : "You had been a prisoner for some time father and mother bought the rights to your genetic material to create me. She needed someone disposable. She didn't care who you were because she always intended to perfect me with ADAM and she wanted me all to herself." Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(77) Eleanor : "When mother lost me and I became a little sister, you had already been made a protector. When it came time to bond us into pairs father, they put us all in a room and let us choose. Even in my condition, I knew I was yours." "Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(118) Eleanor : "This is what mother wanted father, to connect me to everyone in Rapture, their knowledge, their emotions. She thought I would love everyone equally if I felt it all from the inside." Bio2_DX_07_08_09-ALL_STREAM(185) Sofia Lamb : "My life's labor, to abolish the self Delta to tear down the walls between us. You, I now know, are the tyrant incarnate. I have fought you for my entire life and with my last breath, I shall end you." Category:Blog posts